The Traveller
by Fantasmagorie
Summary: Rebecca never knew her ancestors were in the French royal family, but a fateful trip to France leads to an adventure that spans five centuries.
1. Prologue

The Traveller

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Hiya! First Ever After fic here so please be gentle. I thought I should write one seeing as I used to live in Hautefort and was there during filming. Note: one of the extras in the courtyard scene is in fact my piano teacher. So sit back, relax and enjoy...

Don't panic about the French bits in this story, they're not important I just added them for effect.

Summary - A distant descendant of Henry and Danielle moves to central France to stay with relatives. But the land contains far more than fairytales and she soon gets entangled in the events of her heritage.

Disclaimer - I do not own Ever After or any of the characters, plot lines thereof.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rebecca stepped off the plane at Bergerac airport. Well it said airport but it was more like a field with a shed on the edge. She could have sworn that man in the control tower was shouting instructions to the pilot as they landed. Her luggage was soon thrown at her by a part time flight attendant and her passport was checked, stamped and checked again. Only then did Rebecca emerge blinking from the tiny customs building into the glaring mid-June sunlight of the wine country. There she was greeted by the smiling wizened old faces of her great aunt and uncle, André and Marie de Barbarac. Soon she was overwhelmed by welcomes and questions from her elderly relatives.

"How are you, my dear? It's been such a long time. When I last saw you, you were only this tall! How's you mother and father and your brother?" It was all quite hard to understand at first because they had such a strong southern accent. Sure she was bi-lingual but she wasn't that bilingual.

The drive was turbulent and bumpy in the back of their old Renault but then the sight of the farm reeled from around the corner, ethereal against the cerulean sky. It had always seems endless when she was a child and the fields would stretch on forever but ten years later it had shrunk to something more realistic but no less breathtaking.

"C'est belle, non?" said her uncle proudly. "Tu souviens la ferme?"

"Yes, I remember." said Rebecca. "It's wonderful."

"This land has belonged to our family for over five hundred years, Becky. So did that big house over there until it was destroyed in the war." her said, unlocking the front door.

"Your kidding!"

"Not at all. In fact we're also descended from the French royal family, not like that sort of thing is important anymore."

"So what you're saying is that my great, great, great, great grandfather was the king of France." cried Rebecca with amazement.

"Actually the King of France was more of a cousin than a grandfather but that's the basic idea of it." said Marie happily. "King Henry to be more precise."

"Wasn't he the one Leonardo DaVinci was working for before he died." Rebecca said excitedly.

"I don't know. You're the one taking Art History at college." her aunt smiled at her niece's art obsession. She was certain that if Rebecca had to interview someone like Mick Jagger her first question would be 'What was Andy Warhol like?'

"This is brilliant! Please tell me more." Rebecca pleaded with her relatives, almost sounding like a six year old girl again.

"Dinner first. Then I'll tell you our family history." said André happily and led the young girl to her room in the attic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, Rebecca learned everything her uncle could tell her about her ancestors after a wonderful dinner of chicken casserole and fruit tart. She learned how the house of Barbarac were middle class merchants until one of the women married the crown prince of France and was the inspiration for the brothers Grimm version of Cinderella.  
She especially liked the bits with DaVinci in them and the end when the evil Baroness and her daughter got what was coming to them.

"And now I have something that you might like." said André mysteriously and unlocked an old oak cupboard in the corner and pulled out something tall and flat that was swamped by protective packaging.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Un cadeau." said André "The law says that when we die we must split all our goods equally among our living relatives. Well no one knows about this except Marie and I and now you. Not the government, not the auditors, not even your dear parents." and with that he pulled away the last bit of the wrappings and revealed the painting in all its glory with its famous signature for all to see.

"Uncle! This has to be a trick! You can't just have an original Da Vinci painting lying around the house!"

"Not anymore, Cherie. It's yours now."

"But this is unbelievable! This should be in a museum, uncle! It's worth millions,  
more than millions! This is a part of history itself."

"And that's exactly why I'm giving it to you." said André "Anyone else would just sell it at face value and sell it to the highest bidder but you understand how important it is.  
You feel the true genius of its painter. You can keep our heritage alive! Tu comprends, ma petite."

"I don't deserve this!"

"Of course you do. No one will love this painting more than you will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first week passed like a blur. Rebecca would walk in a dreamlike state, thinking about what her uncle had told her and the amount of trust he had placed in her.

"I just don't think I understand it enough, though." she thought to herself as she wandered through the thick woodland with only her iPod and a bagfull of books for company. Finally she came to the edge of a precipice and stared down at the Dordogne river a hundred feet below. It was so quiet here. It could almost be prehistoric, the way the river roared powerfully and the buzzards swooped in the sky. She skipped a few tracks until the peaceful voice of Cat Stevens started and with her reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose she began her latest book, Thomas Moore's Utopia. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the balmy light of dusk slipped across the valley the young girl still sat on her old tree branch reading. Her young brow was furrowed in concentration and her waist long, chestnut hair swayed in the summer breeze. It had been hours now but she couldn't put the book down. It was just so gripping, on one hand it all sounded perfect yet on the other hand it was all impossible. Ironic that Utopia also meant 'nowhere.  
She was still worried about the painting. Her uncle looked so hopeful that she would take good care of it. But it was such a treasure she almost didn't trust it. And what was all that talk about understanding the past? Rebecca wasn't even sure if she understood the present.

"If only I could understand!" she sighed out loud and gazed into the distance.

Suddenly there was a sickening creak from the wood beneath her and the tree she had climbed leaned dangerously over the cliff face. Rebecca screamed and tried to climb down but every movement she made just made the tree fall more. The drop wasn't that far but it could easily break a person's neck if they fell the wrong way. The dead branch she was sitting on cracked sharply and Rebecca fell with a terrified scream towards the river bank below.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, what are we doing by the river again?" asked Gustav sceptically.

"Ah ha! That, my boy, is top secret!" said the cheerful old man he was with.

"This isn't going to be repeat of that stupid boat shoe incident, is it?" said the younger man.

"Patience, Gustav is a saintly virtue." Leonardo said and grinned at his new apprentice who just frowned back. "OK. I want to test my latest invention." He held up what looked like an old iron barrel.

"Let me guess, a vessel that holds liquids? Sorry to burst your bubble senior DaVinci,  
but I think it's been done."

"NO! Its my prototype underwater chamber. This is just a miniature but if we made a big one we could travel under water and still be able to breath." said Leonardo excitedly.

"That! But its got a big hole in the bottom!" cried Gustav.

"Exactly. Because the pressure is different inside the chamber than it is under water so the water won't be able to get inside."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well that's exactly what Mr Whiskers here is going to do!" said Leonardo happily and held up the tiny white kitten he'd been carrying.

"Are you insane! He'll drown!" cried Gustav.

"Just trust me, lad. It'll be all right." said the older man and carried out the experiment with his new diving bell and the kitten came out of it unharmed but slightly damp.

"See. I told you it would work." Leonardo smirked triumphantly.

"That's why you're the genius and I'm the apprentice." sighted Gustav.

"Quite right. Now we'll test it out a few more times and start work on building a -  
AHHHH!"

"Building a what?" said Gustav, confused. Then he looked around and saw the old man lying in a heap under what looked like a young woman in boy's clothes!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who is she?" wondered Gustav. They had dragged the girl's unconscious form back to Leonardo's studio in Hautefort, and by 'they' he meant 'he'. She was obviously wealthy because she was clean and didn't smell bad like ordinary people and she wore glasses and strange jewellery that was attached to her head by hooking around her ears and were attached to a long grey chord that led to a large square of silver around here neck. She also had a bag full of books and trinkets. However her clothes were the strangest he had ever seen with blue trousers that were ripped at the knees and a small green top that left very little to the imagination. No only that but she bore a striking physical resemblance to the Princess, his childhood friend Danielle! They were obviously different people but there was something about the eyes that looked familiar along with the long mass of brown hair. If Gustav was actually interested in girls he would have found her quite beautiful.

"Where do you think she came from?" he asked his mentor quizzically.

"I don't know. It seems like she just fell out of the sky!" said Leonardo and smiled "Perhaps she's an angel."

"She certainly doesn't look like anything from this world. Do you think she'll be all right?"

"She's had a nasty bump on the head and a few bruises but otherwise she's fine."

Rebecca opened her eyes groggily and closed them again quickly because the light hurt her eyes. She heard a voice say something in French although it was highly rural and old fashioned, then a second that was heavily accented and sounded slightly Italian or Spanish. She tried to open her eyes again and immediately saw two worried faces looking back at her.

"Who are you! Where am I?" she cried as the realisation hit her that she was no longer in the woods but in a strange room that smelled of oils and turps with two strange men in strange clothes.

"You are in the city of Hautefort, Mademoiselle." said Leonardo cheerfully "I am senior Leonardo DaVinci and this is my rather lazy apprentice, Gustav."

"Funny, you've got the same name as a famous artist." Rebecca murmured, still not quite registering what was going on.

"Well, that's because I am a famous artist." said Leonardo. He always loved to surprise the fans.

"Am I dead?" said Rebecca.

"Oh, not at all, Mademoiselle! You are alive and well and you could probably live through the entire sixteenth century if you can survive a fall like that!"

"Wait a minute! Sixteenth century?" said Rebecca looking slightly puzzled.

"Yes, it is the year of our lord 1500. We're at the dawn of a new century." said Leonardo with amusement, he thought everyone knew that. The girl gave him a dazed look before passing out on the bed again. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Three

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three minutes later the girl was revived again. She cracked an eye open and looked around.

"Oh no! I was hoping it was a dream." she whispered.

"No this is all quite real." said Leonardo sympathetically. "And now that you feel better, my dear, would you mind telling us who you are?"

"Um...Rebecca, Rebecca Miller." she replied groggily.

"That's a foreign name isn't it?" said Gustav.

"Oh yes, the first name originates from Israel but the last name is of English origin"  
Leonardo replied and turned back to the girl "Where are you from, child?"

"Yes, I'm from England." said Rebecca. "But my uncle is from here, at least he was...will be, I don't know."

"Well who is your uncle? Maybe we can find him for you." said Gustav helpfully.

"André de Barbarac. Look, my head hurts, could you stop all the questions." the two men looked at her in complete shock. Was that really her uncle's name or had they misheard?

"Of course, dear. You get some rest." said Leonardo kindly and quickly dragged Gustav out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you hear that? I knew she looked familiar, I just knew it!" cried Gustav excitedly. "We have to tell Danielle this. This could be the only family she had left!"

"Calm down boy!" said Leonardo "We must act cautiously. We have no idea where this girl came from or even if she's telling the truth. And did you see the things she had with her?"

"I glanced at them." said Gustav.

DaVinci picked up the small patchwork backpack Rebecca had brought with her and began to sift through it. "Look." he said, holding up a book "The Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy! copyright 1979!"

"What's a hitch hiker or a copyright for that matter?"

"I don't know! And look at this...One Euro, minted in 2003."

"What's a Euro?"

"Well apparently it's the currency for 2003."

"You mean?"

"Yes. This person is either a highly eccentric con artist or a visitor from five hundred years in the future!"

Gustav gasped. How could this be! It was impossible! "But she said she was related to Danielle!"

Leonardo shrugged "She could well be. Just a very very very distant relative."

"Well what are we going to do? She could be dangerous! She could have powers!"

"I shouldn't think so, she's just a child. I'll talk to her alone, she seems to know me"  
said Leonardo.

"Please be careful." said Gustav worriedly as his employer went back into the next room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello again." said the old man and sat down on the edge of the bed and set the bag down.

"Hello." said Rebecca apprehensively and glanced at the book the man was holding and stiffened slightly. "What are you doing with that? You have no right to touch my things!"

"Yes, sorry about that. But I couldn't help noticing them. They really are quite extraordinary." said Leonardo. "Would you care to tell me where and 'when' you are from?"

Rebecca sighed, she was just too damn scared and tired to lie to this person. "Before I came here it was June 2004." she said.

Leonardo gasped with excitement. He had always dreamed of seeing what the world would be like, even if it was just a glimpse. "That's amazing, nearly five hundred years! How does it work?"

"I don't know it just sort of happened."

"Hmm, shame. It sounds fascinating, speaking as a scientist."

"I just wanted to understand why."

"Understand what?"

Rebecca looked up, only just realising she had said it aloud. "It's nothing, never mind."

"So you really have no idea how you got here or how you can get back?" said Leonardo.

"Oh no! You're right! I hadn't thought of that! How am I going to get back! I want to go home!" the girl cried out with terror and began to cry. Suddenly the old artist's heart melted and realised that this girl was just like any other, regardless of what age she was from."

"Well I'll try to help the best I can but my work must seem primitive to you. If I can create a flying machine now then surely your people must know how to reach the stars." the old man said "Nonetheless you are very welcome to stay here with me and Gustav."

"Really!" Rebecca exclaimed looking up.

"Of course. It would be an honour to have a child of the future as a guest in my house."

"It would be an honour to have the greatest painter in history as a host." Rebecca cried. She was still extremely upset but this was too exciting an opportunity to pass up. "Thank you so much."

"Oh my! You flatter me, mademoiselle." said Leonardo. "Now you must tell me all about yourself. I'm sure you have some fascinating stories."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you a few things." said Rebecca cautiously "And then maybe you could teach me few things about this place."

"It's a deal." the old man laughed. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Hiya! Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me the initiative to continue this story. You guys are great. As for who she falls in love with...I'm not telling! Mwah ha ha ha ha!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't wear this thing!" cried Rebecca as she looked in the mirror with shock at the brown monstrosity she was wearing. "It's a torture device." The monstrosity itself was a plain brown dress with white sleeves, layered skirts and a heavily corseted waist.

"Yes, I'm never quite sure why women insist on suffocating themselves, but you need to fit in around here. People will think you're insane if you prance around in that future drag outfit you arrived in." said Gustav tersely.

"The skirt's too short, we'll have to get some more made." Leonardo chuckled. He was right. Five hundred years worth of diet improvements had left Rebecca a good head taller than the usual Renaissance woman and the gown she had been donated only reached mid-calf giving making her look like one of the Von Trapp children.

"Always an excuse to go shopping." sighed Gustav irritably. "That allowance the king gave you won't last forever, you know."

"Oh nag nag nag! Who are you? My mother?"

"At least I take some responsibility around here. You're not living it up in Florence any more."

"Erm... Excuse me?" said Rebecca. "If you two love birds are finished bickering, can we please get going? I want to see the town."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The town square was buzzing with activity for the weekly market. The dresses had been ordered, the fabrics chosen and the measurements made. At which point Rebecca went off on her own to explore the town.

"Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?" asked Leonardo.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm from London." came his reply and he nodded in agreement.  
Hautefort was a haven of peace compared to that place.

The young girl practically bounced with excitement as she strolled around the market place with a small purse of coins that her new protector had given her. Of course she was worried about her present situation. That was the problem, she wasn't in the present! However this was the opportunity of a lifetime and Rebecca was not going to let it pass her by. The hustle and bustle of the town, the sights, the sound and the rather disgusting smells. Mental note - the next time she time travelled she would have to go to one of those perfumery towns, then maybe the odour wouldn't be so bad.  
She passed many stalls, most of them selling farm produce or livestock. there was one that sold honey and beeswax, another had wool and linens. Then there were the artisans who had shops of there own, the blacksmiths, the carpenters, the cobblers and there was even a barber shop which probably provided surgical procedures as well.  
Rebecca winced as she saw a man through the window having his teeth pulled.

Suddenly she heard someone gasp behind her and spun around to see two elderly women pointing at her.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly and walked towards them "Is there something wrong?"

"Danielle?" asked one of them nervously then looked at her closely and realised her mistake. "Oh sorry! My mistake. The resemblance is uncanny though."

"Yes, uncanny." said the other one.

"Sorry. You lost me there." said Rebecca. "What's uncanny?"

"You look just like her royal highness." exclaimed the first woman "Tell me. What is your name, child?"

"Um... Rebecca. Rebecca Miller."

"You don't by any chance have any relatives here, do you?" said the other.

"Well sort of. My uncle, André de Barbarac, used to live here but I don't think you'd know him..." she was cut off by yet another gasp from the two ladies. "Is something wrong?" but they had already go to the back and were whispering fiercely amongst themselves.

"The master's brother!" whispered one of them.

"You mean the one disappeared?" said the other.

"Yes!"

Do you know what this means? She could be Danielle's last living relative!" said the other and turned back to Rebecca. "Sorry dear, how rude of us. I'm Louise and this is Paulette. We are the princess' servants."

"Oh OK." said Rebecca "You mean like ladies in waiting?"

"Oh no! Only noblewomen are allowed that job!" exclaimed Paulette "We look after her land while she's away."

"Well that explains the stall."

"Danielle...I mean her highness lets us keep all the profits the farm makes and refuses to accept rent."

"That's very generous." said Rebecca and smiled "It looks like you're doing well too."

"Oh yes very well. The farms never been in better shape, actually, and the manor. Do you know it? It's called Chap deVialle."

"No can't say that I do." said Rebecca but she had a fair suspicion. "But it does seem to grow good apples, how much are they?"

"Two coppers by the dozen but for you I'll make it one." said Louise and winked conspiringly.

"One penny? You've sold them to me that cheap!" said a voice behind. Rebecca turned to see a skinny bald man with a very unusual beard and an earring. 'Hmm, Right Said Fred the Pirate years' she thought and suppressed a chuckle.

"You're rich enough so we can charge you extra." Paulette snapped to which the man only laughed.

"But I supposed such a beautiful customer deserves a discount on everything." he said smoothly. Rebecca once again had to use all her willpower to not burst out laughing.  
But, wait a minute! Was he coming on to her!

"Yeah it must be difficult for the facially challenged." said Rebecca, shoulders shaking with laughter.

The man's eyes flared with anger "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" he snarled.

"I dunno, Sir Francis Drake?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"I, mademoiselle am Pierre Le Pieu the royal armourer and the richest man in he province."

"Really?" said Rebecca feigning astonishment.

"Impressed are we, my dear?" said Le Pieu smugly.

"You don't by any chance have a brother called Pepe, do you?"

"No."

"Shame, because that would have really impressed me."

"Be careful Rebecca." whispered Paulette worriedly. Confident as she was, the girl was on dangerous ground.

"Rebecca? What a beautiful name. It's so nice to meet a young girl with spirit. They're so rare these days. Why don't we discuss this further at my chateau and we can share those lovely apples of yours?"

That sentence was so full of sexual connotations that Rebecca would never be able to look at an apple in the same way again. She should have been offended but found herself incredibly amused instead.

"No thank you, monsieur, I've got far more interesting plans...like eating glass."

"Very well, but remember my offer. There may come a time when you might need a wealthy benefactor... I know I could do with someone as wilful as you." said Le Pieu and sauntered.

"Oh that dirty old man!" cried Louise. "Someone should teach him a lesson."

"Yes, you're right." said Rebecca and picked up one her apples and threw it hard at the retreating man's bald head which ricocheted off and sent him hurtling into the mud much to the amusement of everyone at the market place.

"She's Danielle's relative all right." said Louise and started laughing and shouting "Don't worry! That's ones on the house."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Heya! Thank you so much too all who reviewed. They're starting to greatly outnumber the chapters. Yay!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where the hell were you?" said Gustav looking up as Rebecca waltzed through the from door with a basket full of apples.

"Just browsing." said the girl cheerfully.

"Well you should have told me, something might have happened to you."

"Oh dear, were you worried about me?" said Rebecca and grinned evilly.

"No! It's just that you don't know how things are done around here and you might have run into some trouble." said Gustav.

"Like what, getting run over by a hay cart?" said Rebecca sarcastically "In case you haven't noticed, I do know my history. Now, if you suddenly appeared in the twenty-first century you'd probably wet your girlie little pantaloons."

"Fine, I'm sorry." said Gustav bitterly "So what did you get up to anyway?"

"Ah y'know, had look round, bought some apples, threw some of them at a guy with a beard, the usual sort of thing."

"YOU DID WHAT!" cried Gustav in a blind panic "To who?"

"I didn't quite catch the name. Pepe something, oh yeah, Pepe Le Pieu." said Rebecca and laughed.

Gustav's face froze with horror. "Not Pierre Le Pieu? Dirty old bugger? Looks like a pirate?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Oh no!"

"What?" said Rebecca incredulously.

"You just upset the wealthiest man in the kingdom, that's what!" Gustav shouted. "Do you have any idea what that man can do! He could have you tortured or killed or sold off to the Americas!"

At that moment, Leonardo chose to make an entrance muttering "Hello, what's all this shouting,  
we'll have no trouble here."

"Our new charge just happened to piss off Pierre Le Pieu." said Gustav tersely.

"What a frightfully good alliteration, so raw and full of anger. Do you do haikus?" said the old man happily.

"Weren't you even listening to what I said?" cried Gustav.

"Yes, yes, I heard you. And I say it's about bloody time someone showed him what for. Well done, my dear."

"See, he likes me." said Rebecca smugly "And he's a genius."

"He's not a genius, he's a retarded old git!" Gustav grumbled.

"If I am, then I've certainly taught you well, oh diligent apprentice." Leonardo retorted.

Rebecca sighed as once again the insults poured back and forth.

"Cretin!"

"Philistine!"

"Bitch!"

"Queen!"

"Mary!"

"Nancy boy!"

"Hirsute Hypochondriac!"

"Oooooh that's low!"

Rebecca stepped in. "OK guys. Why don't we just kiss and make up before the Spanish Inquisition show up and cart you off for those blatant homosexual allegations."

"I'm sorry." said the two men in unison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, a few craggy hills away in a dark and threatening looking castle, Pierre Le Pieu was brooding. He'd been doing that a lot these days, ever since the prince married in fact. Of course he hadn't really suffered any particular heartbreak after he lost Daniel, but his pride had been severely wounded. Luckily no one in the Royal court had found out that he had been beaten by a girl but that was hardly the point. A man of his standing should not have allowed himself to be pelted with fruit. He should not have received the pelting from some impudent child in a badly fitting dress. And he should no, repeat, should not have enjoyed it and admired said child's moxie. He didn't even know what moxie was!

Nevertheless, the girl was out of line and should be arrested for her conduct. But then again she was only young. After all, his sisters beat him up when they were her age, and so did the chamber maids... and the kitchen maids... and the scullery maids...well all women actually. No, prison would be too harsh on a girl like that. The best solution would be to find her himself, do something impressive with a sword and scare her a bit so she wouldn't cross him again.

"That's decided then!" he said out loud to no one in particular. "I'll find the girl myself and give her the fright of her life. I'll show her who wears the pantaloons around here! Mwahahahaha! Oh lord! I'm talking to myself again, I really am going insane!" 


End file.
